Saya and Maya's Reign of Terror Drabble - Part 1
by Arashi-Hikari
Summary: *one-shot...sort of* Sasori and Hikari had a set of twins a while back, named Saya and Maya. However, at the age of 10, the two have proven to be quite the mischievous pair. Rated T for mild sexual content and language.


**In collaboration with a good ol' friend with whom I roleplay.**

* * *

**Saya and Maya's Reign of Terror Drabble - Part 1**

*one fine morning*

"Aww but daddy, Uncle Dei lets us play with his clay all the time!~" They told him.

"I don't care if he lets you. I said no. Besides, why waste your time with his exploding clay when you can instead fashion eternal art?"

They sighed. "Daddy we already have our puppets to play with." Maya then said while Saya nodded.

"And your puppets won't explode... not possibly taking you with them." His eyebrow shot up when he said this.

They both blinked at him, then shook their heads. "Have you been drinking late at night again, daddy?" The girls giggled.

"...I mean it. I don't want you near that clay. Understand?" He ignored their comment and just furrowed his brows at them as he crossed his arms.

"Yes daddy." They said in unison.

"You two don't want for me to kill Deidara, either. Right? If I find out that he let you..he's dead..and you don't want that."

Their eyes widened and quickly shook their heads. "We don't want Uncle Dei killed, no!" Saya said in dramatic horror.

"Good. All the more reason for you to listen to me." Sasori had to resist grinning to himself as he walked off. Good.

The twins in turn quickly ran off to find Deidara after their father's newly threat to end their beloved uncle's life.

And he was currently in the kitchen as he tried to prepare a small lunch for himself.

"Uncle Dei!" They called out when they got there, panting as they had ran around the entire hideout it seemed.

Them calling out to him startled the man and had him jolt, cursing before turning to them. "W-What..?!"

"Oh my gee Uncle Dei, you CANNOT guess what daddy just said to us!" Maya started out. "He threatened to kill you if we played with your clay again!" Saya said with anime tears.  
Deidara scoffed at that.

"Him kill me? Like he could, hm!" He huffed, seeming offended by it. They each latched onto one of his legs. "We're not taking any chances!"

Grabbing the counter, he tried to keep his balance with the two hanging off of him like that.

"Don't worry Uncle Dei, we'll protect you from daddy!" Saya said fervently. "Yeah! He can't kill you if we're in the way." Maya finished.

"Sasori-danna can't kill me...now you two are squeezing the life out of me..you might kill me, hm." He grumbled.

They pouted and let him go. "Ano, it's too bad we can't mess with clay no more, I wanted to make a clay doll of my puppette." Maya snapped her fingers.

"Not that I want you playing with it either, hm. It is very dangerous." Deidara muttered to them.

"But don't you have non-exploding ones?" Saya asked.

"All my clay is laced with explosives. Art is a bang. I'd be shirking off my artistic ability if I didn't have it all be properly made."

They pouted, then Maya gasped. "Saya, I had an idea! We can ask mommy to buy us some play-doh! It's same thing right?" Saya grinned. "That's a great idea!"

Deidara, so desperately, wanted to have them mess about with his exploding clay. Turn them into artists like him. Man, wouldn't that piss Sasori off. Just the thought alone had him chuckle evilly.

They then ran off to ask their mother about it. Later in the day the three girls were baking cookies in the kitchen, Saya decorating hers in a Valentine fashion scheme while Maya did it in pink, white and blue, more of an Easter kind of scheme. "I looove cookies!~" Saya said in delight.

As they happily baked, Deidara began to make way to the kitchen to steal the girls away. He'd teach them how to use it. How to appreciate his form of art more than Sasori's.  
But just then Tobi ran into him. "Senpai! Do you smell that? They're making cookiiiieess!"

"Tobi, damnit!" Deidara snapped as he moved away from him "Don't be so loud."

"Awww why? Are you doing something in secret~?" He asked in a whisper before snickering.

He glared at him. "I'm not doing anything secret. You're just blowing out my ear drums."

" Dei-san? Tobi? Are you two out there?" Came Hikari's voice from the kitchen.

Deidara thought about just booking out of there, but thought better of doing so and just coughed a few times. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you come in here for a minute?" Tobi hopped and went in himself. Cursing under his breath, Deidara made way into the kitchen with a heaved sigh.

"Ello Uncle Dei, Tobi-chan!" The girls greeted them. Deidara gave a small little nod. He needed to break them both away from Hikari...

"Oooh, I love cookies!" Tobi said, looking down at the ones already made. Hikari smiled.

"The girls wanted to make some for everyone." The twins nodded in validation.

"Everyone? Even Hidan?" Asked Deidara.

"We made some very *special* ones for Uncle Hidan!" Maya grinned, though it wasn't an innocent-looking one, quite the contrary.

"..Special ones? You mean the type that will have him chasing after you with his scythe?"

"Maaaybee~" They both chanted while Hikari shook her head. "Honestly.." Tobi giggled. "Wonder where they got that from~"

"They got it from their Mother. Nothing much from Sasori-danna, though." Dei said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I would say that it is." He grinned a little.

Hikari chuckled. "Thank you." Maya blinked. "Ano, uncle Dei, are you flirting with mommy?"

"Your 'Mommy' is too old for me, hm." Came his instant response.

The girls gasped and Hikari paused. The room became strangely silent after that.

"N-Not old, but for me? It'd be awkward, hm." Deidara tried to redeem himself. What the hell was he thinking?

"Oh, I just paused because they gasped." Hikari explained herself and the girls shrugged.

"We love drama." Maya said, before suddenly there was a stage and she was dressed as a midget man with a mustache as she was on her knees in front of Saya who looked like one of those stereotypical movie girls who always fainted and cried too much.

"I love you, why can't you see that? Darn it!" Maya said with acting fervor, while Saya gave an exhasperated sob and pretended to faint, only to get caught by Maya.

Deidara blankly stared at the two and then shook his head. Hyper. Just like Tobi. God help them all if they acted as him. "...What did I say about acting 'cool', you two?"

"We're cool." They said, looking at one another, each sporting a pair of shades on.

"Hardly." Deidara grumbled at them and sighed.

"Oh come on uncle Dei, we're just kidding." Saya said as she went over and clung to his arm. " Want some cookies?" She batted her eyes cutely.

Deidara heaved a sigh, trying to appear unfazed by the puppy eyes. "..I guess I'll have one of your poison cookies." Came his somewhat joking response.

"Yay!" She went over and picked a few before handing it to him. "I made them especially for you, see? There's a birdie, there's a mini you, and there's a BOOM!"

Hikari smiled and set the others side. "You two do the delivery yourselves then." Maya saluted her.

"Yes mommy!" Nodding, she then went off. Deidara's eyes followed Hikari out as he absent-mindedly brought the 'boom' cookie to his mouth. How awkward. The twins saying he was flirting with her had certainly created a tension in the air.

Hikari went off to hers and Sasori's room. The puppet master was currently going over the details of a mission he was to attend, peered over as the door knob twisted.

"What are you up to, senpai?" She asked, closing the door and walking over.

"Pein gave me a mission. I'm reading over the details.."

"I see." She sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection as she peered over his shoulder at the paper. Sasori let out a sigh as he leaned back against her.

She smiled a bit. "Something on your mind?"

"The fact that your Father works me like a dog is something I've been thinking about.."

"Hmm, it's probably because of me. I give my senpai too much trouble, don't I?"

"Perhaps you should tell him to give me a vacation. Dealing with you and the brats is tiring enough.." Sasori teased.

She chuckled. " I'll put in a word for you." She went to kiss his cheek, but Sasori turned his head in order to make it so her lips fell on his paused momentarily, before making it deeper. It was only broken off when the two needed air.

She nuzzled his neck then. "I'm so happy to be with you.."

"I should hope so. Having a set of twins and then breaking the news that you aren't would be..tough.." He said.

"I'd be afraid if you did that yourself."

"And I wouldn't."

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to take it." She hugged him a little tighter.

After a while, Sasori unwrapped her arms so that he could properly stand and face her as well."Where are the girls? Causing trouble, probably. Right?"

"I wouldn't doubt it for a minute. I left them in the kitchen with Deidara and Tobi."

"I give the hideout...fifteen minutes before it gets burned to the ground?"

She laughed. "That's too generous I think."

He brought her into yet another kiss with a grin. She gladly kissed him back.  
His then hands began to trail down her form. Hikari felt chills run down her spine and her cheeks began to warm up. His hand slipped down to undo her obi. She in turn unbuttoned his cloak. His eyes followed her as she leaned down to get the last few buttons undone.

"Senpai.." She started, her finger lightly tracing over his waistband. "How much do you want me?" She asked while now dragging her hand down to his thigh, and back up.

Sasori was flushing a deep red,already having difficulty with getting words out. He was too aroused at this point.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. "Tell me senpai, onegaishimasu~?" She pleaded in the most seductive way she could muster.

"I..don't make me do this..let's just get to it." He managed to say.

She pushed him to lay down on the bed, and Sasori couldn't help but groan.  
"Come on sweetie, can't you talk?" She playfully teased, kissing him in strides.

"Don't..te-tease..me.." He growled out "Brat."

"I know you actually like it." She nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Oh?" He stared down at her and gave a moan whilst trying to retain a small glare.

"Mhm, otherwise you would've stopped me already." Hikari nipped his jaw, then his earlobe.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore. Deciding to take control, he flipped them over so that he now was on top. "Now, why don't you do what you were asking me to do..?"

"Senpai, this isn't fair~" A small pinch was given to further persuade her into doing so. She gave a yelp and blushed harder.

"F-fine..." She gave in. " I really, really want you."

"How much do you want me?" His lips formed into a wide grin now.

"More than anything right now."

"Anything at all?" Sasori teased her more.

"Y-yes." She groaned out and bit her lower lip a little.

Sasori licked over his lips then. "Fine. That answer will suffice. I suppose.." He trailed off as his fingers slowly caressed her form.

*an hour later*

Her arms instantly wrapped around him as she kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too.." His voice was laced with heaves and groans as he tried to relax. Hikari smiled and nuzzled his neck. Sasori closed his eyes as she did so and seemed to finally calm down enough to get comfortable.

"Senpai...you know.. I won't live forever." She suddenly brought up.

"And who will? We'll all die at some point. It's to be expected.."

"What about your 'eternal' speech?" She asked, looking to him.

"We all try to acheive eternity, but in the sense we want for it to be..it can't..there are other means to appear eternal." He explained as he looked her in the eye

She stared back at him. "Like?"

"We can make our names eternal. Have those later down the line know it..know of our stories.."  
Those words brought a smile to her face. "You sound like a romantic, you know that?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, but did chuckle at her saying that. "Of course you'd take that out of my words."

"What did you expect, hm? You know how I am." She kissed his cheek.

"I know who you are. I know every ounce of who you are..doesn't that frighten you?" Sasori grinned.

"Not really. Since it's you..."

"Are you so sure about that? I know every little thing that'll make you squirm..it's more dangerous for me to know about, honestly." He said.

"If you keep talking like that the only thing you'll accomplish is getting me in the mood again, senpai."

He pecked her lips, but did seize it for the time being as another round would no doubt make for a sore morning.

"...you think the twins managed not to cause trouble?"

"...I don't smell anything burning. Not yet." He even sniffed the air. She stifled a laugh. "That may be a good sign."

"But we won't know until we actually go check. For all we know, the entire forest around us could be burned down..." Sasori sighed and sat up. Hikari sat up herself and started to gather her clothes to put it on.

"Or...Tobi could be tied down again." He rubbed his temples and began to put his own clothes on.

"That didn't end up so well last time." She sweatdropped. Sasori shook his head with a sigh. Sometimes, he wondered about the girls. They were almost deranged at times. After they were dressed, the two headed out to check on the girls, but they were not in the kitchen anymore. Neither were Deidara and Tobi.

"Maybe they went off to give cookies to the rest." Hikari mumbled.

"...Do you really think that those four would be that innocent?" Sasori rubbed his temples yet again and walked on in search of them. Shrugging, she followed after him.

Meanwhile, Saya and Maya had dropped by Itachi and Kisame's room. Itachi was currently meditating while Kisame was looking at the girls with a confused look.

"What are you two doing in here? I hope you're not planning to cause trouble."  
They gasped. "We would never, Uncle-Kisa!" Maya said, feigning being offended by his 'accusation.'

"Yeah right. I remember last time quite vividly." He wagged his finger at them with a scowl "Besides, Itachi is meditating. So be quiet."

"Uncle weasel-kun is meditating?" Maya sprinted over to the Uchiha. She watched him, then sat down and tried to imitate just how he was meditating.

Itachi twitched and opened his eyes then to look down at her. "...I can't meditate if you're doing that." Came his cold words.

She opened one eye to look at him, then the other as she pouted. "Aww, but I wanna do it too."

"Go do it elsewhere. I have no time for your childish games." Itachi stood up, waiting to see if they'd leave or if he'd have to.

"Come on Maya, you know how Uncle Itachi is, it's no use." Saya said, and Maya sighed.

"Okay fiiine, we'll go. BUT, before we do, we made you guys cookies so," She set two little packs with laces on them on the counter. "There ya go, bye uncles!~" She said and the twins left the room.

Kisame shook his head and looked back at Itachi. "..Hyper things. Hard to think they're the spawn of Sasori." He muttered before grabbing up a cookie.

Not too long after, Hikari showed up at their room. "Have you two seen the girls, by any chance?"

"They were just here." Kisame muttered with his mouth still full of cookie

"Ah..they didn't say where they were going, did they?" She glanced to Sasori.  
Sasori stared at Kisame and then to Itachi as he stood.

"They didn't." He answered as he looked toward the door "Though, they did head to the left of this room."

"Left?" Hikari looked that way. "That's on the way to...Hidan and Kakuzu's room." A moment of silence passed by upon that revelation.

"They're dead." Sasori growled out under his breath as he made way toward their room. Many warnings had been casted their way about Hidan and Kakuzu.

Sighing, Hikari followed after him. Saya and Maya managed to infiltrate the zombie team's room and were now fooling around with Hidan's scythe.

"Woah, look how sharp these blades are!" Maya said. "Looks kinda rusty though.."

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Snapped a voice from a corner of the room "Put my scythe down right now before I fucking use it on you!"  
They yelped and Maya dropped it to the ground. "Oh, you said a bad word again Uncle, I'm telling mommy!"

"Well, I'm telling her and Sasori that you two were playing with my scythe again. Which is the worst offense? Hm?" Hidan walked toward them with fire in his eyes. They pouted, before looking at each other and suddenly picking up the scythe and booking out of that room in a flash.

Yet, the decision to do that was a mistake as they ran right into Hikari and Sasori. Both had their arms crossed and did not look happy. Their faces paled when coming face to face with their parents.

"Uh oh..." Saya and Maya said and looked to each other.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
